With the continuous development and perfection of electronic technologies, electronic devices such as a mobile phone, a tablet computer, and the like have already become an indispensable part of people's lives. People not only communicate with each other by using these electronic devices, but also transfer files, make photographs, play games, and the like.
With the development of technologies, because an electronic device stores personal information and important data of a user, security performance of the electronic device also attracts attention. In the prior art, a restriction technology such as screen locking or application encryption, is used to reinforce security performance of information in the electronic device. For example, as for slide to unlock using a pattern on 9 grids, a motion track drawn by the user in a preset area of the electronic device is matched; if the motion track drawn by the user is consistent with a preset motion track stored in the electronic device, a screen of the electronic device is unlocked, and the user can normally use the electronic device.
Because when the user slides to unlock or enters a password, a drawn pattern, a slide gesture or an entered character is easily identified by another person, security performance of data in the electronic device cannot be better ensured, thereby reducing user experience.